ET Mi chico del Tejado
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: TeenageDreamsTwilightContest No sabia que mi vida cambiaria cuando una noche en el tejado de mi "casa" conseguiria a un chico de mirada hipnotizante y caricias magneticas. ¿Sera un demonio? ¿Quizas un Angel?. Es sobrenatural, es extraterrenal.


**Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest **

**Nombre de la historia: E.T.**

**Nombre de la autora: Gery Withlock**

**Pareja: Alice/Jasper**

**Número de palabras: 8.117 (Según Word, sin incluir este membrete, ni la nota final)**

**Rated/Advertencias: M por Lemmon y por contenido para mentes abierta a lo extraño.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la trama de esta historia es lo que me pertenece.

E.T.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

Sentada en la parte trasera del tejado de esa casa que no sabía si podía considerarse mía, envuelta en una gruesa cobija para mantener el calor de mi cuerpo, las lágrimas cubren mi rostro mientras lo escondo en mis rodillas. Ser adolescente es un gran problema, sobre todo si tienes "padres" que se odian y que además te odian a ti, ¿Qué ganaron ellos adoptándome? Igualmente se la pasan como perros y gatos, haciendo de su vida y la mía un infierno, no sé si mi vida era mejor en el orfanato.

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo, no hay ni una nube, las estrellas pueden distinguirse claramente y sonrío, las estrellas siempre han tenido ese efecto en mí, me tranquilizan y de allí proviene mi manía de subirme a los tejados, me recuesto viendo hacia el cielo la luna esta allí, justo encima de mi cabeza, para mí también, pero por alguna extraña razón prefiero las estrellas, limpié de mi rostro cualquier vestigio de lagrimas, no valía la pena llorar por aquellos que no me querían.

Un pequeño ruido me sobresalta, algo demasiado leve pero me hizo voltear hacia atrás, hacia la parte delantera de la casa, me quedé congelada al verlo, allí agazapado, como preparándose para saltar sobre algo o alguien y entendí que lo más probable es que saltara sobre mí, yo estaba paralizada y probablemente el también porque nos dedicamos a mirarnos el uno al otro durante unos instantes, quizás muchos ya que me dio tiempo de detallarlo.

Era hermoso, aún cuando todo su lenguaje corporal y su expresión me gritaban peligro no podía apartar mi mirada de él, a la luz de la luna su piel tenía un brillo especial, su rostro parecía tallado por ángeles ligeramente ovalado, con mandíbula fuerte y una ligera prominencia en la barbilla, su nariz no era ni muy ancha ni muy fina, era perfecta para completar el conjunto que era su rostro, su labios eran carnosos y se podían ver muy rojos en la línea apretada que los mantenía cerrados, me hubiese gustado poder ver sus ojos pero no podía hacerlo porque la luz de la luna en lugar de iluminarlos proyectaba sombras en ellos, haciéndolos parecer como dos hoyos vacios en aquel rostro perfecto.

Él me estudiaba a mí de la misma manera que yo a él, su postura seguía igual, no parecía haberse movido para nada y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño ¿acaso era una estatua? Mi expresión pareció sorprenderlo y haberlo sacado del trance e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda pero muy ligeramente, casi imperceptible para mí.

-¿Hola?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, se supone que debería estar muerta de pánico al ver a un desconocido en el tejado de "mi casa" pero la verdad es que me daba curiosidad más que miedo.

El pareció apoyar mi pensamiento porque inclinó aun más su cabeza, su postura de ataque, porque sí, era una postura de ataque, se relajó un poco y sonrió de medio lado con suficiencia.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté cuando seguía sin recibir respuesta, mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho, pero no estaba asustada, creo que era curiosidad, por ese atractivo desconocido en mi tejado.

Terminó de relajar su postura de ataque, levantándose con elegancia y levantó la cara con arrogancia hacia la luz directa de la luna, allí pude ver sus ojos y me parecieron increíbles, eran de un color negro muy extraño, tenían ligeros destellos purpúreos, su apariencia en general era hipnotizante y muy intrigante para mí.

Sin darme cuenta yo también estaba levantada en el tejado con la cobija sobre mis hombros, un fuerte viento agito mi corto cabello y la cobija hacia delante, hacia donde esta _él, _me pareció verlo olfatear el viento como un animal, pero no estoy segura de eso.

-¿Tus padres no te han enseñado que es peligroso hablar con desconocidos?- preguntó aún desde la distancia, su voz gruesa y profunda, era un suave ronroneo en la oscuridad.

Me encogí de hombros sin querer darle la respuesta a esa pregunta, ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran mis verdaderos padres.

-¿Tampoco te han dicho lo peligroso que es sentarse en el tejado?- insistió mientras se acercaba lenta y cautamente, como si estuviera esperando que de un momento a otro yo decidiera salir corriendo despavorida.

Me volví a encoger de hombros y en sus ojos pareció brillar algo así como la impaciencia al no recibir respuesta.

-Al parecer tampoco te han enseñado a no iniciar una conversación que no terminaras- murmuró molesto, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-No tengo padres que me enseñen esas cosas- le respondí molesta entrecerrando mis ojos, mi molestia no era con él, era con los que me habían abandonado siendo un bebe.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos como cada vez que recordaba que había sido rechazada al nacer y que nunca nadie me quería, si mis padres no lo hicieron, ¿porque lo iba a hacer alguien más?

-Lo siento- dijo el desconocido pasando una mano por su cabello color miel con nerviosismo mientras yo limpiaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas con rabia. Odiaba llorar frente a alguien más, ser débil frente a otros.

Me extrañó su evidente vergüenza luego de haber sido prácticamente amenazante desde que lo vi y él mismo pareció extrañarse pero de sus palabras de disculpas ya que al instante de pronunciarlas frunció el ceño profundamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de golpe para tapar cualquier vestigio amable que pudiera quedar con su anterior disculpa, volvió a mirarme amenazante y yo me estremecí.

Pareció notar mi estremecimiento y sonrió complacido, como si el miedo lo alimentara pero yo sonreí para mí, no me estremecí por miedo, era por lo atrayente que se me hacia todo en él, incluso sus miradas que pretendían aterrorizarme.

-Escapar- le contesté sentándome de nuevo en el tejado para mirar las estrellas, apartando mi vista de él, con confianza suficiente en ese desconocido como para darle la espalda.-¿Y tú?- pregunté mientras volteaba a verlo sobre mi hombro y señalaba el espacio a mi lado, invitándolo silenciosamente a sentarse conmigo.

Él pareció sorprendido de verme dándole la espalda y parece que eso lo intrigó lo suficiente como para acercarse más y sentarse en el tejado junto a mí, pero a una distancia prudencial.

-Si no tienes padres, ¿Quiénes son los que discuten abajo?- pregunto señalando el tejado, no me pasó desapercibido que ignoró mi pregunta pero decidí responderle la suya.

-Los que me adoptaron- respondí mirando de nuevo hacia arriba.- Para salvar su matrimonio y no funcionó, ahora están peor porque tienen que pelearse por mi custodia, como si quisiera quedarme con uno de ellos- la última frase la susurré muy bajito, mas para mí misma que para él.

-¿Por qué no quieres quedarte con alguno de ellos?- voltee a verlo sorprendida de que me hubiese escuchado, pero al parecer tenía el oído muy agudo.

-Porque no me quieren- dije encogiéndome de hombros, él me miraba atentamente con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada por la curiosidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó viéndome a los ojos, yo estaba con el corazón en la garganta y mi respiración era superficial, su mirada intensa me estaba robando el aliento.

-Te lo diré si me respondes qué haces aquí, en mi tejado- le respondí luego de unos minutos sin poder responderle por estar atrapada en esa oscura mirada.

-Quizás otro día, ya debo irme, me están esperando- dijo volteando hacia el horizonte repentinamente, como si lo hubiesen llamado por su nombre.

Dicho esto caminó hacia el borde del tejado lentamente y una vez allí volteó y me hizo un gesto con la mano antes de saltar despreocupadamente del borde, abrí los ojos sorprendida y llegué hasta el borde del tejado lo más rápido posible intentando no resbalar y caerme. Cuando llegué al borde y pude ver hacia abajo no había nada, ni un rastro de él ¿Me lo había imaginado?

Decidí bajar de una vez y con cuidado me colgué del borde del tejado, ubicando la escalerilla que había cubierta con una enredadera bajando hasta el balcón de mi habitación, una habitación bellamente decorada para una señorita de 16 años. Pero que no se parecía a mí, era todo muy "rosado" y a mi me gustaba más el "negro".

Los gritos del salón aún se escuchaban un poco amortiguados y suspiré ¿acaso no se cansaban de gritar tanto? Como desearía que se quedaran mudos por un par de días, para así poder descansar de este infierno.

Una vez cambiada y arropada en mi hermosa cama rosa me permití pensar en el chico del tejado ¿había sido real o solo un producto de mi imaginación desesperada? Estudié cada acción suya y concluí que debía haberlo soñado, quizás me quedé dormida sobre el tejado y lo soñé todo, no podía ser real y haber desaparecido así como así, a menos que sea algo sobrenatural, un alien. Reí por mi propia broma y me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

-Fue un sueño tan magnífico, era perfecto- suspiré con ilusión terminando de contarle a Bella, mi mejor amiga durante el almuerzo de la escuela, lo que concluí había sido un sueño. Era ambiguo sentir desilusión al mismo tiempo, ya que me hubiese gustado que él existiera en realidad.

-Suena muy raro Alice- concluyó mi amiga- Tienes razón, seguro te quedaste dormida en el tejado sin darte cuenta.

A ella le había contado todo, es que en el mundo no había una persona que me pudiese entender tanto como Bella, nos habíamos conocido en el Orfanato, ella todavía estaba allí y cuando me adoptaron hice hasta lo imposible porque me dejaran seguir asistiendo a la misma escuela, para no verme separada totalmente de ella.

-Si, aunque me hubiese gustado que mi chico del tejado fuera real.- suspiré cabizbaja.

-¿Que tal si es uno de esos sueños proféticos tuyos? Quien sabe…- dijo mi amiga para levantarme el ánimo mientras tomaba mi mano y me dedicaba una sonrisa de aliento.

-Es muy raro para que sea real- le dije sonriendo tristemente y apretando su mano, diciéndole gracias silenciosamente.

.

.

.

Esa noche volví a subir al tejado, con la esperanza de que si era real él volviera, había dicho _"Quizás otro día, ya debo irme, me están esperando" _y eso me dio a entender que volvería.

Esperé por mucho tiempo, atenta al mas mínimo ruido a mi alrededor, mirando al cielo de vez en cuando, esta noche la luna se encontraba tapada por nubes que auguraban lluvia y como si mi pensamiento la hubiese llamado algunas gotas comenzaron a caer en mi rostro.

Desilusionada bajé a mi habitación y me acosté a dormir ya más segura de que lo había soñado.

.

.

.

Un fuerte trueno me sobresaltó y me desperté asustada, miré hacia el balcón y me pareció ver una figura recortada por el resplandor de un relámpago detrás de las puertas de vidrio y las delgadas cortinas blancas y rosas. Esa figura se me hizo tan familiar que me levanté lentamente como hipnotizada, descalza me dirigí hacia el balcón, un nuevo relámpago volvió a remarcar la sombra y yo acerqué mi mano al pomo de la puerta que separaba mi habitación del balcón.

La abrí de golpe esperando sorprenderlo pero allí no había nadie, el viento golpeaba mi rostro y la lluvia me salpicaba, esto hizo que me despertara completamente, decepcionada cerré la puerta y me volteé hacia mi habitación, estaba tan obsesionada que ya lo imaginaba y quién sabe si me estaba volviendo sonámbula.

.

.

.

La noche siguiente volví a subir al tejado, me negaba a creer que ese ser tan perfecto había sido creado por mi imaginación. Repasaba en mi mente cada detalle suyo, cada palabra que me había dicho, el tono grave de su voz.

-No deberías pasar mucho tiempo aquí, te resfriarías- volteé hacia el sonido de su voz y sonreí, confiaba en que era real, caminaba lentamente por el tejado desde el punto donde había aparecido la otra vez.

-Esperaba por ti- le dije cuando llegó a mi lado y se sentó, más cerca que la vez anterior. No había mucha luz, la luna estaba tapada por una nube.

-No deberías- murmuró mirando al cielo, yo no apartaba la vista de él ni un segundo.

-¿Me responderás la pregunta que te hice la vez anterior?- le pregunté y volteó a mirarme, con sus ojos oscuros en los míos, estudiándome.

-¿Por qué no me temes?- preguntó como si se le hiciera difícil creer que alguien no le tuviera miedo.

-¿Por qué nunca me respondes lo que te pregunto?- le pregunté a mi vez con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Buen punto- dijo sonriendo también y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entonces estabas en mi tejado porque…- dije dándole pie a que me respondiera.

-Estaba paseando- respondió no muy convincentemente, apartando su mirada de la mía y bajándola para estudiar las tejas sobre las que estábamos sentados.

-Ah claro, estabas aburrido y decidiste dar un paseo por los techos de los vecinos, interesante- dije sarcásticamente con tono de broma. Si quería mentirme que lo hiciera mejor.

-Si te dijera la verdad, no me creerías tampoco.- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, rogándome secretamente que no preguntara más sobre ese tema.

-Está bien, pero me debes una respuesta, he sido increíble y extrañamente sincera contigo, creo que merezco lo mismo a cambio.- le dije algo enojada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre "chica del tejado"? No puedo seguir llamándote así en mi mente-murmuró alargando su mano hacia mi rostro, su mano acarició ligeramente mi mejilla, su toque era muy extraño, magnetizante. Yo cerré mis ojos, suspirando ante lo que ese simple contacto me hizo sentir.

-Yo te llamo "chico del tejado" – dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Muy apropiado ¿no?- abrí los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Eres real?- pregunté en su mirada, ya no estaba oscura, era de un dorado profundo, muy parecido al color de su cabello. Ya sabía mi siguiente pregunta.

-Estoy aquí, no me estas imaginando o soñando pero no estoy seguro de que tan real pueda ser para ustedes los humanos mi existencia.- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros y yo asentí entendiendo.

Yo sospechaba que no era del todo humano, aunque su apariencia era la de un hombre muy sexy él tenía algo mas allá de la simple y mundana humanidad, un magnetismo sobrenatural.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunté intrigada.

-No te gustaría saberlo. ¿Me harás rogar para conocer tu nombre?- dijo sonriendo de lado.

Yo sonreí, él tenía algo que me atraía, podía ser un demonio o un ángel, pero yo tenía que seguir mis impulsos, actuar como una chica de mi edad y hacer lo que se me antoje cuando quiera hacerlos.

Sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué rápidamente a él, casi sin darle tiempo de reaccionar presione mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso que me elevó a las nubes, él respondió inmediatamente envolviéndome en sus fuertes brazos mientras los míos se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello, nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca del otro saboreándonos mutuamente, su sabor era único, nada que yo hubiese probado en este mundo tenía un sabor tan exquisito, con el balance perfecto entre el dulce, el salado, el amargo, es indescriptible, algo extraterreno y allí fue que llegué a la conclusión de que "mi chico del tejado" no pertenecía a este mundo, era de otra dimensión, quizás otro planeta.

-Alice- susurré cuando nos separamos, yo respiraba con dificultad, él parecía no hacerlo. Solo sonrió de medio lado al escuchar mi nombre.

-Debo irme- dijo separándome delicadamente.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- le pregunté asustada, reteniendo una de sus manos entre las mías mientras él se levantaba apartándose de mí.

-Estoy atado a ti de alguna forma, volveremos a vernos- se soltó de mi agarre y yo no me di cuenta.

-Dime tu nombre "chico del tejado"- lo llamé antes de que saltara del borde.

-Me has dado una razón para volver, te lo diré cuando pruebe tus labios nuevamente- sonrió de medio lado guiñándome un ojo y saltó.

Igual que la vez anterior intenté ver donde había caído pero tampoco divisé su rastro, esta vez me quede un rato mas en el tejado recordando a "mi chico extraterrestre" que seguro había tenido que volver a su nave espacial, acaricié mis labios con la yema de los dedos sintiendo aun su sabor en ellos.

Una estrella fugaz brilló en el firmamento y me pregunté si esa era su nave regresando a su planeta. Sacudí mi cabeza apartando esas ideas de mi mente, sonriendo por mi estupidez, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero de que era sobrenatural lo era.

.

.

.

La noche siguiente estaba en el tejado nuevamente esperando por "mi chico extraterrestre" como lo llamaba ahora, ese día no le había contado nada a Bella, me diría loca y que estoy confundiendo los sueños con la realidad pero yo me pasé todo el día pensando en él, en sus labios, su sabor y la promesa de mas que me había dado.

Bella había bromeado preguntándome en que planeta estaba, en realidad estaba en el planeta de "mi chico extraterrestre" cualquiera que sea.

-Tenía la esperanza de que no vinieras- dijo su voz, provenía nuevamente a mis espaldas, hoy me había sentado hacia la parte delantera de la casa para verlo llegar pero esta vez él venía del otro.

-¿Acaso no me quieres ver?- dije levantándome y caminando hacia él que ya estaba parado en el punto donde nos habíamos sentado las veces anteriores.

-No te convengo, no somos iguales y debería darte miedo estar cerca de mi _Alice_- usó mi nombre por primera vez, sonó diferente a como lo decía todo el mundo, como si estuviera usando otro idioma pero yo lo entendiera igualmente, fue algo extraño que me hizo sentir escalofríos bajando por mi columna vertebral.

-¿Tienes frio? ¿No traes la manta?- preguntó al notar mis escalofríos.

-Se me quedó abajo- murmuré bajando la cabeza, lo había hecho a propósito. Quería tener una excusa para llevarlo a mi habitación- Podemos bajar a mi habitación, allí estaría más caliente y no me resfriaría y tu tampoco.- sugerí tímidamente.

-Si querías llevarme a tu habitación solo tenias que pedirlo- dijo divertido y yo levanté la vista para conseguirlo sonriendo y tendiéndome su mano.

Sonreí de regreso, con confianza renovada me acerque a él y tome su manos, su piel bajo mis dedos era tan suave, comparable con el terciopelo. Al instante me sentí atraída a él como un magneto y rocé mis labios con los suyos colocándome de puntillas, pretendía que fuera un ligero toque pero él atrapó mis labios tomándome de la cintura, manteniéndome de su estura, era mucho más alto que yo, bueno cualquiera podía ser más alto que yo pero él era más que la mayoría de la gente.

Sentir su sabor de nuevo fue mágico, sentí sus caricias en mi espalda y me provocó ser estúpida, intenté revelarle mis intensiones con mi cuerpo restregándome contra él descaradamente, buscando rozar cada parte de mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Él se detuvo paralizando mis penosos intentos de seducción separándome de su cuerpo, yo podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas a causa del calor que sentía recorrer mis venas.

-No juegues con fuego- me dijo entre dientes viéndome a los ojos. Ahora los tenia de un color rojo intenso, rojo sangre, rojo pasión.

Luego de unos momentos en los que observando directamente su mirada pude advertir la manera en que sus pupilas cambiaban de color, ahora volvían a ser doradas poco a poco, era impresionante y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

-_Jasper_- murmuró sonriendo nuevamente sin ninguna sombra roja en su mirada. Pareció ser dicho también en otro idioma pero ignoré ese detalle, sonriendo, había cumplido su promesa.

-¿Cómo haces para que tus ojos cambien de color?- le pregunté tocando su mejilla, sintiendo su piel bajo mis dedos.

-Cambian según mi estado de ánimo o las emociones que me rodean- explicó encogiéndose de hombros y yo asentí, me gustaban sus ojos dorados.

-¿No puedes cambiarlos a tu antojo?- pregunté intrigada.

-¿Por qué mejor no bajamos? Te estás congelando aquí.- dijo tomando mi mano y se dirigió al borde, cuando llegamos me miro y sonrió.

-Con tu permiso- exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el aire, bueno no en el aire, estaba en sus brazos, me estaba cargando al estilo novia y se carcajeó de mi cara sorprendida.- Prepárate, no vayas a gritar.

-¿Qué…- no pude terminar de formular la pregunta cuando saltó conmigo en brazos y aunque él me lo había pedido proferí un grito aterrorizada, no es que me fuera a morir con esa caída pero si me iba a dar unos buenos golpes porque era prácticamente un tercer piso, bueno si me podía morir.

Sin darme cuenta estaba parada en el medio de mi habitación, con mis "padres" adoptivos golpeando incesantemente la puerta.

-¿Alice que sucede?

-¿Estás bien?

Sus voces sonaban histéricas, volteé hacia los lados buscando a Jasper y lo conseguí en el balcón haciéndome señas para que abriera la puerta a mis padres, se escondió en las sombras y yo aún en shock fui hasta la puerta y la abrí.

Ellos casi cayeron uno sobre el otro encima de mi alfombra "rosa" y me examinaron de pies a cabeza verificando que no estuviera sangrando por ningún lado. Yo también me miré a mí misma, estaba intacta.

-¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera?- pregunto el Sr. Brandon, ni de broma le decía papá y siempre los trataba de Sr. Y Sra. Brandon.

-Es que yo… yo… estaba viendo una película de miedo en la computadora y me asusté mucho con una escena y grité del miedo- al principio dude pero una vez se me ocurrió la mentira hable rápidamente.

El Sr. Brandon me miró con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos viajaron a la laptop cerrada en el centro del escritorio blanco de mi habitación.

-¿Qué computadora estabas usando Alice?- pregunto mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados yo me cuadre desafiándolo a que no me creyera.

-¿Cuál más? La laptop, la cerré del susto, de hecho hasta la apagué- le dije firmemente.

-¿Por qué desconfías de la niña? ¿Por qué más podría haber gritado? ¿Por un extraño en su habitación? ¿Un alíen quizás? ¿O tal vez un vampiro?- dijo la Sra. Brandon dirigiéndose a mí y pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, desafiando a su marido.

Yo creí haber escuchado un resoplido incrédulo y una risita culpable desde el balcón pero cuando volteé fui incapaz de ver nada, el Sr. Brandon siguió mi mirada y frunció mas el ceño, yo me encogí en el abrazo de la Sra. Brandon, ella era buena, cuando no estaba gritándole a su marido o buscando razones para hacerlo, si ellos se separaban y tenía que elegir, sin dudarlo la elegiría a ella, el Sr. Brandon a veces me daba miedo.

-¿Ya te pasó el susto verdad cariño?- preguntó amablemente la Sra. y yo le sonreí tímidamente asintiendo.

-Ya no veré más películas de miedo. Voy a dormir- murmuré para que salieran de mi habitación y lo entendieron rápidamente, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, el Sr. Brandon aún me miraba con sospecha cuando la puerta cortó su campo de visión. Yo corrí y volví a pasar el pestillo, costumbre adquirida del orfanato, cerrar con llave para que no te quieran hacer daño mientras duermes.

-Listo- dije y Jasper me hizo señas de que hiciera silencio, señalándome también la puerta y yo fruncí el seño.

-¡Steven Brandon, te apartas de la puerta de la niña ahora mismo!- escuché las voz de la Sra. Brandon amortiguada por la puerta pero sonaba muy molesta- En serio ¿Qué piensas descubrir? ¿Un chico en su habitación? No seas ridículo Alice es una chica sensata, y en caso contrario pues qué bueno que tiene un chico que la saque del infierno que es esta casa- los gritos se iban alejando y no pude evitar sentirme culpable de que se desatara una nueva discusión en la casa Brandon por mi culpa.

-Ahora si se ha ido- murmuro Jasper acercándose a mí y abrazándome, su abrazo me confortó y yo inmediatamente envolví mis brazos en su cintura.

-¿Cómo fue que saltaste y tan rápido me vi parada en mi habitación? ¿Como sabias que el Sr. Brandon aun estaba detrás de la puerta?-

-Son algunos de mis poderes, puedo transportarme de un sitio a otro a mi antojo, soy rápido y puedo sentir a los humanos.- me explicó soltándome y sentándose en mi cama, miró a los lados estudiando la habitación.

-Curioso- musitó pensativo- Jamás imaginé tu habitación tan "rosa"- dijo sonriéndome amablemente.

-No la decoré yo, estaba así cuando llegué, la Sra. Brandon estaba entusiasmada con una hija y la decoró para mí, yo odio el rosa pero no voy a ser grosera con ella diciéndole que no me gusta su detalle- le expliqué sentándome a su lado.

-No eres como otro humanos- murmuró pensativo.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- pregunté irritada.

-¿Qué?- me dijo extrañado.

-Hablar así, separándonos, diferenciándonos, decir "humana", como si fuera algo extraño, tu por lo menos sabes que soy yo, por mi parte no tengo ni idea que eres tú.- le reclamé

-Ya te dije que no te gustaría saberlo- me dijo mirando al balcón y entendí sus intenciones, pensaba escapar.

-No te iras de aquí- le dije y corrí hacia la puerta del balcón, cerrándola y parándome ante ella.

-Eso no me detendrá- murmuró pensativo- Si me llaman tengo que irme al instante- me explicó.

-¿Como sabes si te llaman? ¿Tienes un móvil?- le pregunté ilusionada de poder mandarle mensajes cuando no estaba con él.

-No tengo necesidad de usarlo, cuando uno de los míos me llama puedo sentirlo o escucharlo, depende de qué tan fuerte sea mi sintonía con quien me llama.

-¿Hay mas como tú?- pregunté intrigada me senté nuevamente a su lado pero muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-Si, mi raza no es tan grande como la tuya pero si somos unos cuantos- yo arrugué el rostro y me separé de él enojada, no me lo permitió me tomó de la mano y me hizo sentarme en su regazo.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a esto, yo no suelo confraternizar con los humanos, yo solo me…- se interrumpió y supe que estuvo a punto de decir algo que delataría su naturaleza, su nariz viajaba por mi cuello, respirando mi aroma, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Sin darme cuenta me encontré recostada en la cama, Jasper me besaba en los labios mientras sentía en mi entrepierna el roce de algo duro a través de nuestras ropas, mis piernas envolvían su cintura y lo apretaban contra mi, la magia que me envolvía con cada beso y con cada caricia suya me hacia elevarme de placer. Sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo cuando se detuvo violentamente mientas sus besos viajaban por mi cuello, miró con sus ojos rojos hacia la puerta del balcón y me miró de regreso.

-¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?- se preguntó apartándose abruptamente de mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento, esto no volverá a ocurrir, debo irme. Adiós, _Alice_.- se despidió antes de saltar por el balcón, yo me quede allí, tumbada en la cama, enormemente frustrada y estando casi segura de que no lo volvería a ver.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, 19 para ser exactos y todos y cada uno de ellos subí al tejado a esperar a "mi chico extraterrestre" pero de más esta decir que no apareció ninguno de esos, ese día decidí salir con Bella al cine, era ya de noche cuando salimos de la función.

-¿Qué te sucede Alice? Tienes días extraña- Preguntó preocupada mientras caminábamos al orfanato.

-El chico del tejado era real Bella, pero lo arruiné y no lo volveré a ver.- le dije resumidamente.

-Pero que calladito te lo tenías, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Es que yo quería guardar ese bonito recuerdo para mí, lo siento amiga- le expliqué.

-No linda, soy yo la que lo siente, cuando quieras hablar puedes contar conmigo.- sonreí por sus palabras y continuamos con nuestro camino en silencio.

Al cruzar la esquina de la calle del orfanato donde dejaría a Bella y tomaría un taxi a casa me paralicé, allí en la puerta de la que fue mi casa por unos cuantos años parado como si nada estaba él, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando hacia nosotras con una sonrisa en su labios.

Bella a mi lado se tensó y yo volteé a mirarla con una sonrisa.

-No temas, es él, "mi chico del tejado"- le dije tranquilizándola, Bella tenia algunos traumas con los hombres en la calle.

-¿Él?- distinguí la nota de pánico en su voz y la mire extrañada.

-Si es él- le dije sonriente y la tomé de la mano para arrastrarla hacia Jasper.

-Alice, se ve peligroso, ¿estas segura que es "tu chico del tejado"? Esta oscuro, puedes estar tan ansiosa de verlo que creas verlo en otra persona- me dijo acelerada resistiéndose a mi arrastre.

-No seas ridícula Bella, Jasper nunca me haría daño, vamos por favor- le supliqué y ella me miró asustada pero me dejó arrastrarla hacia la puerta del orfanato donde Jasper nos esperaba.

-Un par de chicas bonitas no deberían andar solas en la calle a esta hora- murmuro viéndome a mi y yo sonreí.

-¿Es que tu nunca dices "Hola" y siempre andas saludando a las personas con advertencias?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Lo siento pero deberías hacerme caso alguna vez y a ella también- se disculpó sinceramente y miró a Bella que estaba prácticamente encogida detrás de mí.

-Ella es mi amiga Bella- dije apartándome y empujándola.

Ella me miró asustada y musitó un muy bajito "Hola" para Jasper para luego quedarse inmóvil a mi lado y él simplemente asintió hacia ella.

-Bueno Bella, me voy a casa, me gustó la película- le dije guiñándole un ojo a mi amiga.

-¿Te vas a ir sola?- preguntó ella asustada y mirando a Jasper de reojo.

-Tomaré un taxi o Jasper me acompañará- dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Bella haciéndose la valiente.

-Ya si, anda que te regañaran por llegar fuera de hora- le dije señalando el reloj, en el orfanato los mayores de 15 años tenían permiso de salir hasta cierta hora y ya estábamos muy cerca de esa hora.

Ella me miró dubitativa nuevamente y miró a Jasper, para luego abrir la puerta, antes de entrar me hizo señas de que la llamara cuando llegara a casa.

Comencé a caminar por la calle esperando que Jasper me siguiera, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando lo tenía a mi lado caminando relajadamente.

-Disculpa por desaparecer de esa manera después de… bueno tu sabes- dijo rascándose el cuello nerviosamente, a veces parecía solo un chico normal.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?- pregunté caminando lentamente, intentando mirar el camino y al mismo tiempo su perfecto perfil.

-Se podría decir que estaba de viaje- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Tenia que aclarar muchas cosas, dudas que tenia- dijo como si estuviera intentando decirme algo pero para mi era muy difícil captar sus palabras.

-¿Qué dudas eran esas?- pregunté intrigada, mientras cruzaba una calle con mucho trafico y varias personas que paseaban alegremente.

-¿Creo que seria mejor hablarlo cuando lleguemos a tu casa? Hoy tendremos suficiente tiempo y podré explicarte algunas cosas, quizás continuar donde quedamos la vez pasada, si tú todavía lo quieres- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, yo me detuve en medio de la acera, una señora se tropezó conmigo y comenzó a murmurar molesta. Jasper me tomó del brazo y me apartó de su camino susurrando una ligera disculpa, la señora se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos y luego prácticamente apresuró el paso asustada.

¿Por qué todo el mundo reaccionaba así ante el? ¿Acaso no notaban lo hermoso que era? O yo estaba loca y veía belleza donde no la había, me le quedé observando, buscando algo que asustara pero lo único fuera de lo normal que notaba (aparte de lo que me hacia sentir con su toque) eran sus ojos, no era posible que una persona normal tuviera lo ojos de oro liquido tan hermoso, pero eso lo hacia especial, no abominable.

-Tú no eres una humana cualquiera _Alice_- me dijo, haciendo que caminara nuevamente- nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del camino, rozándonos ligeramente, y sonriendo de manera cómplice cuando esto sucedía. Estaba ansiosa por llegar, y enterarme de lo que el me tenia que decir pero sobretodo por continuar lo que dejamos a medias la ultima vez- suspiré por la expectativa.

Cuando llegamos a la verja del jardín pensé que se despediría para encontrarme en el tejado luego o quizás en mi habitación.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta, quiero que tu padre adoptivo me vea- murmuró un poco amenazante abriendo y cerrando los puños.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté asustada, ¿era así como se sentía presentarle tu "novio" a tus padres? Me encogí de hombros ignorando la sensación, después de todo ellos no son mis padres.

-Él tiene unos pensamientos contigo no muy sanos que digamos- murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Qué?- pregunte asombrada y asqueada.

-No te diré más, pero quédate tranquila. No pasan de pensamientos, aunque también ha ayudado que pongas pestillo a tu puerta todas las noches, lo cual agradezco- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Y ahora que sepa que no estas sola, lo va a aplacar mas. Es un miserable cobarde- dijo hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?- pregunté extrañada.

Yo lo mire esperando su respuesta y me hizo una seña para que avanzara hacia la puerta y la abriera con mi llave, cuando estaba por abrir, la puerta se abrió de golpe, el Sr. Brandon estaba allí y me miraba acusadoramente.

-Llegas después de tu hora- reclamó, estaba vestido elegantemente- Amelia ya "la niña" llegó, ¿podemos irnos de una vez? Llegaremos tarde- gritó hacia dentro de la casa, la forma en que pronunció el apodo que usaba su mujer conmigo me asqueó pero pudo haber sido condicionado por lo que Jasper me acababa de decir.

-Lo siento, yo la distraje- habló Jasper haciéndose notar, el Sr. Brandon no lo había visto porque estaba recostado del marco de la puerta fuera de su campo de visión.

Cuando el Sr. Brandon lo estudió de pies a cabeza, su boca se abrió ligeramente y pude ver una gota de sudor correr por su frente, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y se limpió. Me recordó a un personaje de una comedia que vi alguna vez.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le preguntó temeroso- ¡¿Quién es éste chico Alice?- me preguntó de forma violenta mirándome amenazadoramente.

-No le grite, ella lo puede escuchar perfectamente.- le susurró Jasper amenazadoramente, viéndolo yo fije mi vista en él y sus ojos parecían haber tomado esta tonalidad negra.

-¿Qué sucede Steven? ¿Por qué le hablas así a la niña?- llegó su esposa, también vestida elegantemente.- ¡Oh viene con un chico!- exclamó extasiada, pero cuando estudió a Jasper con la mirada pude ver el pánico apoderarse de su expresión.

-¿Quién es éste chico Alice?- La señora logró controlar su tono de voz y mantenerlo neutro cuando el miedo le hacia temblar las rodillas.

-Soy un amigo del orfanato, yo salí hace un año al cumplir mi mayoría de edad y he venido a buscarla para casarme con ella- dijo con una sonrisa enorme, tomándome de la mano.

Yo no pude evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida pero pude callar la pregunta que reverberaba en mi boca.

-¡¿Casarse?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. La Sra. Brandon estuvo a punto de caer desmayada y el Sr. Brandon estaba rojo de la ira.

-Ella todavía es una niña- musito la Sra. Brandon y yo rodé los ojos.

-Lo se, primero la cortejaré como es debido pero mi intención es esa, apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad nos casaremos, estoy enamorado de ella desde que la vi- la ultima frase la dijo mirándome a los ojos, mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho de la emoción-Ella está destinada para mi, es mi otra mitad.- yo suspiré y se me saltó una lagrima de emoción que él limpió rápidamente.

-Bueno ya basta de dulcería por aquí, eso de casarse lo veremos, hasta luego joven- dijo el Sr. Brandon tomándome del brazo y haciéndome entrar en la casa.

-Claro, no quiero retrasarlos más. _Alice_ querida, aquí estaré para ti cuando me necesites, no volveré a irme- murmuró guiñándome un ojo y dándose la vuelta sin despedirse de mis padres adoptivos.

Yo comencé a subir las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto con una sonrisa tonta bailando en mis labios.

-¡¿Para donde crees que vas jovencita?- rugió la voz furiosa de Steven Brandon. Me detuve en medio de la escalera sin amilanarme por su rugido.

-A mi cuarto- "a planear mi boda para dentro de dos años" quise agregar pero no quería poner a prueba el temperamento de ese Señor.

-No puedes salir con ese chico- rugió acercándose al pie de la escalera seguido de cerca por su esposa.

-¿Por qué no? Lo conozco desde hace años y como él dijo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro- le dije totalmente calmada.

-Alice cariño, ese chico se ve peligroso- dijo la Sra. Brandon subiendo hasta donde estaba yo, puso su mano sobre mi hombro y yo la miré.

-Jasper nunca me haría daño- le susurré tranquilizadoramente, no negué que fuera peligroso, él mismo me lo había dicho pero cuando había estado con él en ningún momento me había sentido amenazada.

-No tienes permitido verlo nuevamente ¿Entendido?- gritó el Sr. Brandon- Amelia, nos vamos- grito volviéndose para salir de la casa.

-¡Pues no dejaré de verlo solo porque tú me lo ordenes, no eres mi padre y veré a Jasper cuantas veces quiera!- grité furiosa, sacando la adolescente rebelde que clamaba por salir, me volteé para terminar de subir las escaleras.

-Te quedas sola, no quiero sorpresas desagradables al llegar- escuché su respuesta antes de dar el portazo que pondría fin a la discusión.

Pasé el pestillo y los vi salir y montarse en su auto desde el balcón, la Sra. Brandon veía hacia mi ventana como con dolor y yo me sentí un poco mal por como los traté, las palabras que le dije al Sr. Brandon de que no era mi padre debieron herirla a ella también y ella siempre se había portado bien conmigo. Pero a lo hecho pecho, no me arrepiento de nada.

-Hiciste lo correcto- murmuró Jasper desde las sombras dentro de mi habitación, yo me volteé y entré cerrando la puerta del balcón detrás de mí.

-No sabia que ya estabas aquí- le murmuré recostada en la puerta del balcón.

-Estoy aquí desde que llegué lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto mientras saltaba a tu ventana, debes tener mas cuidado con ella.- Me dijo sonriendo y halándome hacia el circulo seguro de sus brazos.

-No hay nadie mas que tu que quiera atravesarla, y tampoco los creo capaces de trepar- le dije contra su pecho.

Se carcajeó y estuvimos así, abrazados por un rato mas, meciéndonos ligeramente como bailando sobre una nube, la magia de su contacto volvía a envolverme, transportándome a un mundo diferente.

-Dicen que eres peligroso, pero ellos no te entienden- dije levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, me sorprendió verlo con los ojos azules esta vez, esa tonalidad tan clara y profunda que podían pasar por verde agua y hasta blanco según el ángulo que los vieras, creo que esto significaba felicidad-Tienes diferente ADN, pero a mi eso no me importa.

-Tú también tienes diferente ADN- me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño sin entender.

-No entiendo- exterioricé mis pensamientos.

Sin responderme Jasper posó sus labios en los míos, haciendo que me olvidara de todo y me abandonara al magnetismo de sus caricias.

Nuestra ropa desapareció, sin yo darme cuenta y de un momento a otro estábamos uno frente al otro, sus ojos ahora eran rojos nuevamente, de un rojo profundo, hechizantes, de los que avisan peligro en los animales venenosos pero a mí me parecía un color fascinante.

Su mirada se paseó por mi cuerpo y podría jurar que sentí las caricias de sus ojos en mi piel, un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza, mientras él hacia eso, yo también me dediqué a admirarlo, fue como el primer día, arriba en el tejado, ambos reconociéndonos mutuamente, estudiándonos el uno al otro.

Su cuerpo era digno de una escultura antigua, músculos marcados sin llegar a ser exagerados, blanco como la nieve pero brillante donde la luz de la luna hacia contacto con su piel ya que ninguno había encendido la luz y todo este tiempo habíamos estado a esa luz. Ahora agradecía por ese olvido, por que podía admirar ese espectáculo.

Desesperado su cuerpo colisionó con el mío, al sentirnos piel con piel ambos jadeamos en nuestro beso impaciente, la pasión de apodero de nosotros y pronto sentí sus labios pasear por mi piel, esparciendo el placer de sus besos por todo mi cuerpo, las caricias se hacían cada vez mas intensas, mis pechos aún pequeños reclamaban atención así como mi sexo, pero Jasper los evitaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré recostada en la cama, su mirada de sangre pedía permiso mientras su boca se posicionaba a poca distancia de uno de mis pezones, yo moví mi pecho un poco hacia arriba y logré que su boca me rozara, exhale un jadeo cuando entendió mi acción y se dedicó a lamer mi pezón. Su gemelo fue atendido igualmente mientras su mano se paseaba sobre el centro de mi feminidad, buscando el punto sensible que según los libros yo debía tener allí.

-_Jasper_, por favor- le rogué, sentía una necesidad tremenda de ser llenada y él no terminaba de complacer ese deseo.

Gruñó un poco, abrió mis piernas y se ubicó entre ellas, en ese momento la clase de Educación Sexual vino a mi mente y recordé algo importante.

-Debemos cuidarnos- murmuré incorporándome un poco, intentando aclarar mi mente de la nube en la que estaba sumida.

-No lo necesitamos- dijo simplemente y yo quise golpearme por estúpida y por arruinar el momento, claro, él no era humano y yo si, no podíamos tener un hibrido.

Ubicó su miembro en mi entrada y un ronroneo salió de su garganta por el contacto, yo volví a desconectar mi mente por la sensación tan exquisita.

Se quedó quieto y se inclinó hacia mí con cuidado de no seguir entrando.

-Yo nunca he estado con una humana antes, dime si te hago daño por favor- suplicó en mi oído con su voz mucho mas ronca de la que tenia normalmente.

Yo solo asentí y él comenzó a empujar lentamente dentro de mi, me tensé cuando sentí una dolorosa presión pero Jasper continuó, en un momento el dolor se hizo tan intenso que intenté alejarlo pero cuando entendió mis intensiones era muy tarde y ya estaba completamente dentro de mí, se irguió sobre mí y lo vi en todo su esplendor conteniendo la lujuria de poseerme rápidamente por respetar mi dolor.

Esa imagen logró apartar mi dolor y dio paso a las deliciosas palpitaciones del placer, me moví contra él dándole a entender que ya no me dolía y comenzó la mágica danza del amor, dentro y fuera de mí.

Me hizo su mujer con la ternura de un hombre y con el misticismo del ser sobrenatural que era, ya que, cuando estuvimos cerca del clímax aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas a una velocidad y fuerzas increíbles, pero lejos de lastimarme esto me llevó a la Vía Láctea tres veces consecutivas.

Derrumbados sobre la cama yo recobraba el aliento y mi voz luego de los gritos de placer que había exhalado durante mi ascenso al espacio. Agradecía que mis padres adoptivos hubiesen salido y no hubiesen escuchado mi explosión de placer y mi conversión en mujer.

-Esto fue una experiencia, tan maravillosa como extraterrena.- murmuré a media voz aferrándome a su pecho.

-Lo que dije frente a los Brandon es cierto, tú eres mi otra mitad y nos uniremos para siempre cuando sea el momento.

Levanté la cabeza y apoyé la barbilla en su pecho para verlo a los ojos, ahora volvían a ser de ese azul tan claro.

-Tu dijiste algo así como…- dudé buscando las palabras para expresar mi duda- como que yo… como que yo también tengo diferente ADN- le dije al fin.

-_Alice, _sabes que acabo de decir tu nombre ¿cierto?- me preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño, si lo había entendido.

-Si, dijiste mi nombre- le dije confundida.

-Lo acabo de decir en el idioma de mi raza y tú lo entiendes y puedes hablarlo si lo escucharas- me explicó, yo estaba muy confundida.

-¿Por qué pudo entender la lengua de tu raza? ¿Por lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunté intrigada y él negó con la cabeza inmediatamente a mi segunda pregunta.

-Porque tú eres una de los míos- dijo con una sonrisa y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué yo qué?- pregunté sentándome en la cama y volteándome para quedar sentada frente a él. Jasper también se sentó pero recostado de la cabecera de mi cama.

-Bueno en realidad solo la mitad, tú eres mitad como yo y mitad humana, tu padre es de los míos y tu madre humana.- me dijo.

-Ya va, párame ese tren porque vas muy rápido- le pedí levantando las manos, respiré profundo tratando de ordenar toda la información en mi cabeza.

-_Alice, _tu padre es mi mentor, algo así como el jefe de mi clan, él sabia de tu existencia pero solo puede venir aquí una vez al año, y siempre te vigilaba a lo lejos, tu madre murió dándote a luz y él trató de asegurarse que estabas segura. El que yo te encontrara esa noche en el tejado fue una casualidad, yo estaba buscando alimento y tu aroma me atrajo, pero no fue hasta que tú no me tuviste miedo que yo advertí que tú eras diferente a los demás humanos.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi padre biológico? ¿No me acabas de decir que no necesitábamos cuidarnos?- Pregunté preocupada.

-Ya te dije, yo al advertir la atracción tan fuerte que sentía por ti y lo cerca que estuve de perder el control contigo quise averiguar más sobre las relaciones de los míos y los humanos. Él advirtió la casualidad de tu nombre y sintió tu aroma en mis pensamientos, allí descubrimos la conexión y que estás destinada a ser una de los nuestros completamente. No necesitamos cuidarnos porque aún no estas lista para reproducción de nuestra raza, nosotros nacemos y crecemos igual que los humanos, solo que después de cierto punto no envejecemos mas.

Yo asentí frunciendo el ceño, él todavía no me decía qué significaba eso de su raza.

-Tú solo podrás concebir cuando estés lista, cuando estés madura y seas completamente una de los nuestros.

-Conviérteme ahora, yo puedo dejar todo, estoy lista para ser abducida a tu raza, quiero conocer a mi padre, bésame, inféctame con tu veneno, llévame a tu mundo.- le pedí desesperada abrazándome a él nuevamente.

-Aún no es el momento _Alice._

-Pero nos casaremos ¿verdad?- le pregunté asustada y él sonrió.

-Algo mas que eso cariño, llegará el momento en que seremos uno, en que viajaremos por el espacio y nuestras almas estarán atadas eternamente, así es en nuestra raza.

-Ya puedes decirme que somos ¿extraterrestres? ¿Vampiros? ¿Brujos?- le dije divertida.

-Te enterarás en su momento.- murmuró sonriendo también apretando su abrazo a mi alrededor.

-Podrías decirme entonces ¿Cómo es el matrimonio entre los nuestros? ¿Cómo me convertirás?

-Al convertirte te ataría a mi, es el mismo ritual para la conversión y el "matrimonio" en los nuestros.

-¿Y que tendrías que hacer?- mi curiosidad era inmensa.

-Tendría que beber de tu sangre y tú de la mía- me dijo con aire enigmático.

-¿Cuando estaré lista?- pregunté a mi vez.

-Cuando estés, lo sabremos, será imposible para mí resistirme a beber de ti y viceversa.- dijo como si esa idea lo asustara.

-¿Deseas beber de mi ahora?- le pregunté y el negó con la cabeza una sonrisa adornaba sus carnosos labios- Te dije que aún no, no seas impaciente.

-Esta bien, amante extraterrestre, esperaré pacientemente poder ser como tu.

**-::-**

**Nota de Autora: **Hola, bueno primera vez que decido participar en un concurso así que aquí voy a probar suerte y se que no esta fácil porque no son Bella/Edward pero soy de escribir Jasper/Alice y ya me siento cómoda con estos personajes.

Por si se lo preguntan, ni yo misma se que es esa Raza de Jasper, fue saliendo mientras iba escribiendo así que es un final abierto, las que quieran creer que es Vampiro, pues así será y las que quieran creer que es un Alíen (Muy sexy debo aclarar) pues el será un Alíen. Yo tengo mi percepción personal pero no quiero condicionar la suya.

Gracias a mi Manis Ginegine por el beteo y por calarse mis "él" al mayor.


End file.
